


Afterlife

by Lean07111



Category: Cukur
Genre: F/M, çukur çukur sena dilan aras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lean07111/pseuds/Lean07111
Summary: Final moment of Yamac, when he finally die and goes to afterlife, where he meet again Sena. Now they can be together. Forever.





	Afterlife

It didnt hurt.... It should, but it didn't.  
He felt... peace.  
He looked at place where bullet hit his chest. Blood stain starts to make his black shirt wet. He touched it and immediately felt the weight of this wound. His knees hit the ground with a moment when another bullet hit his body. 

It still didnt hurt....  
What if it didn't hurt her too?  
When only his mind went to Sena, he felt how warm feeling filling his body.  
He let his body hit the ground. He was excepting hard concrete but what he felt was... sand. Voices of his brothers running to him starts to blend and only thing he could hear were seagulls and... waves.  
Why did he heard ocean? He wasn't near water. He closed his eyes and felt warm sunlight covering his face.  
It's nice....  
He could used a little rest. He will only close his eyes for a second.  
"Darling?" - This voice. He recognize it immediately. It was so long time ago when he heard it last time.  
"Yamac?! Stand up"- He didn't move. He was so afraid that if he will open his eyes, she will dissapear. He used to see her a lot. In his room, on the street, every time when he closed his eyes. But with time it was harder to make her to come. He still saw her in his dreams, but he forget her smile, her voice. He was ashamed of this. How could he foget it? Now when he heard it again, he just couldn't let it away.  
"Open your eyes sweetheart She was so close. He could smell her.  
Oh how he missed her smell. 

"I can't. You gonna dissapear." She laugh at him, and he felt that she came closer.  
"We are not going anywhere." In this moment when she said those words he heard a child and his eyes opened. 

They were on the beach. The sand under his hands were the softest and the warmest he ever felt. He looked at Sena and his eyes filled with tears. She was so beautfiul. He foget how much beautiful she was. She was standing near the water, calm waves crashed against her feet. He felt like his throat tightens. He wanted to scream, to take her away from water but he kept silent. She was happy. Smile brighten her face.  
Oh he missed her smile so much. 

He looked amazed at her arms. She was hlding something. Something moved there and he stand up to see better wat it was.  
Baby.  
His baby.  
Memory like a bullet hit his mind. This place, he was here before. He saw it.  
"You finally came to us. We waited for You." As he was taking steps closer to her, as he felt like everything they have been trough, stayed behind him. All this pain, all this loss, they stayed in his footsteps on the sand. He was finally free.  
"I'm here darling"  
"I love You men"  
"I love you woman"


End file.
